In recent years, a terminal apparatus accesses a server via an Internet to browse contents on the server via browser software or to download software on the server.
However, in the case in which a connection request is sent from the terminal apparatus to the server, processing such as authentication of an access to the server and licensing of a service to be provided is realized by an application implemented in a client terminal negotiating with the server at an application protocol level. Therefore, the application implemented in the terminal apparatus becomes complicated, and in particular, for the terminal apparatus operating as a thin client, load of the application is very heavy.
In addition, for addition of a service or an application after purchasing a terminal apparatus, a customer who has purchased the terminal apparatus has to download or install the service or the application using an application of the terminal apparatus. This is a complicated operation for a customer who is not accustomed to installation, and an update of the application of the terminal apparatus is difficult.